


Honor and Duty Bound

by bgn_846



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gen, Knighthood, merlin deserves it, milestones in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn_846/pseuds/bgn_846
Summary: Merlin takes part in a ceremony that highlights his contributions to Arthur and Camelot.Prompt: Flash, drawn for Merlin Fic Servers' Melee Challenge.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	Honor and Duty Bound

**Author's Note:**

> First melee hopefully it reads well. I kept seeing pictures of Merlin with a sword and I couldn't get the idea out of my head that he deserves to be knighted.

Hardly noticing the cold stone floor beneath his knees Merlin worked to keep calm. Never in his life had he been so scared and happy at the same time. Hoping he didn’t look crazed he tried to be still as he knelt before Arthur. Now was not the time to joke, though he desperately wanted to lighten the mood. He’d seen many a loyal friend earn knighthood but this time it was different, this time it was his turn.

Why he’d been allowed this honor still eluded him. Despite having been told on multiple occasions that he was worth it, and had done more for Camelot than anyone could ever know, Merlin refused to believe it was true. His duty had been to serve Arthur and protect the one true king. He didn’t need to be knighted to serve his friend.

However, it seemed that Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot, oh hell, all of the other knights really; felt this was a well-deserved honor. Movement near the dais caused Merlin to snap out of his reverie. Arthur was coming down the steps, sword in hand. It was time.

Having sworn his oath already to Arthur and Camelot, Merlin gazed up at his king in expectation of what was coming. Taking a deep breath did little to calm his pounding heart. Instead, he held Arthur’s gaze in hopes it would ground him.

Time moved strangely after that, Merlin knew the sword had come down on his shoulder. He was aware that Arthur had spoken his part, but in a flash a vision of what life would be over took him. Maybe his magic was truly happy to be accepted after so many years. No longer having to hide his true self was freeing in a way Merlin never imagined.

And so he knelt there caught up in the dream of what could be, watching Arthur smile at him. Merlin saw Arthur as the great king he was always meant to be, and knew that peace would reign though out Camelot.

The ache in his knees finally made itself known when Arthur hauled him upright a moment later. “Are you alright?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m – I may be overwhelmed. I wasn’t expecting to feel this way,” Merlin admitted with a smile.

“Your list of titles keeps growing _Sir_ Merlin Court Sorcerer.” Arthur offered with emphasis on the new addition.

“It’s gonna take a while to get used to that.”

“Nonsense, you’ve done fine so far, a _little_ sir shouldn’t trip you up.”

“I’m not little Arthur,” Merlin defended.

The king waved him off and grabbed Merlin’s arm to pull him along as he walked down the steps to stand with the other knights and Gwen. “May I present to you Sir Merlin,” Arthur proudly announced, clearly happy at the outcome.

Gwaine was the first to give him a bone crushing hug, Lancelot slipped in second congratulating him for the accomplishment.

“There is still one last part Merlin,” Arthur commented as stepped closer. “Your sword and shield.”

Rendered speechless at the sight before him, Merlin stared at the beautiful blade being presented. It was obvious that a lot of thought had gone into the design if the ancient runes carved in its surface were anything to go by. The shield was equally as exquisite, though more ceremonial in nature. His magic was shield enough these days.

The celebration after the ceremony lasted long into the night. Watching all his friends drink and be merry was a wonderful way to pass the time. Sipping at his wine, Merlin fingered the hilt of his new sword. He’d used one in the past but this was different. This was his and his alone. He’d wear it like Arthur wore his, with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. [BGN846Magic Blog](https://bgnmagic.tumblr.com//)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Merlin(TV) or any of its contents.


End file.
